Rain
by Polychromasia
Summary: Kau, aku, dia dan dirinya. Kita telah membuat begitu banyak kesalahan, begitu banyak kesalahpahaman. Kita telah mengancurkan begitu banyak hati, menyakiti begitu banyak orang. Tetapi kita selalu begitu bukan? Kau yang terus mengejarku dan aku yang terus berlari darimu. Tapi kali ini, bahkan hujan pun tidak bisa menghapus segala rasa sakit yang ada.


**Rain – ketika hujan tidak bisa menghapus segala rasa sakit yang ada.**

* * *

_**Prolog**_

**Cinta. Apa itu cinta? Cinta adalah perasaan suka yang mendalam, sebuah emosi yang bisab membuat orang melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terpikirkan, tindakan di luar nalar manusia yang sedang **tidak** jatuh cinta. Kata orang cinta itu rela berkorban, cinta itu baik dan suci, bahwa cinta tidak harus **memiliki.** Tetapi… ketika cinta sudah merusakmu hingga kau hancur, meluluhlantahkan duniamu, tidakkah kau ingin mempertahankan cinta itu? Cinta yang telah membuatmu egois, hampir gila, untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan.**

* * *

Sial.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

SIALAN!

Perempuan itu… dia membuatku mabuk dan menggiringku ke kamar, dan…

SIAL!

Siapa pun tidak boleh tahu.

Lalu…

Ruka.

Ruka tidak boleh tahu.

Dia orang yang paling tidak boleh tahu.

Tidak… Tidak di saat aku hampir mendapatkannya.

Dan perempuan brengsek itu… aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

"Otou-sama…bercanda kan?" Aku tersenyum, tapi mataku bersinar-sinar penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Hahaha… Lucu sekali, Tou-sama."

"Ruka." Otou-sama tidak tersenyum. Aku mulai merasa takut. Kenapa Otou-sama tidak tersenyum?! Bukankah ini lucu, sebuah lelucon yang sangat memuakkan?

Otou-sama menatapku lekat-lekat, matanya seakan tertancap pada diriku yang rapuh ini. "Aku tidak bercanda."

"Otou-sama! Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku tidak menyukai Itachi Uchiha! Kenapa-"

"Cukup," Otou-sama menyela perkataanku, kata yang singkat namun tegas itu membuat mulutku terkatup rapat. "Sejak dulu, kami sudah merencanakannya. Perjodohanmu dan Itachi sudah direncanakan sejak kau lahir. Ini demi bisnis. Menyatukan perusahaan kita dengan perusahaan ayah Itachi."

Otakku kosong, aku tidak sanggup berpikir apa-apa. "Pernikahanmu akan segera dilangsungkan."

"Otou-" aku mencoba untuk membela kebebasanku.

"Itachi sudah menyetujuinya." Skak mat.

"Otou-sama…" sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengubah pikiran Otou-sama.

"Ini demi perusahaan, Ruka. Ini kesempatan. Perusahaan kita akan bangkrut…dan hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkannya."

* * *

Sejak kecil, aku mempunyai sahabat. Dia senang tersenyum, bahkan di saat sedih sekalipun.

_**Aku menyukainya.**_

Aku menyukai senyumnya. Aku menyukai tawanya. Aku menyukai semua hal tentang dirinya, bahkan yang aku tidak suka aku suka.

Dan karena itu, aku selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap membuatnya menunjukkan senyumnya itu, dan memperdengarkan tawanya.

_**Aku menyukainya.**_

Tapi aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa aku akan mendengar kabar perjodohan itu darinya.

Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa aku akan… bukan, aku harus melepasnya.

Aku memang pernah berkata padanya bahwa aku akan terus membuatnya senang dan gembira. Bahwa selama aku ada, dia tidak akan pernah menintikan air matanya.

Tapi, jika aku sendiri tidak merasa senang… Bagaimana caranya aku membuatnya bahagia?

Satu hal yang aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa melepaskannya semudah itu.

_**Aku menyukainya.** _

* * *

_**Foto ke 257.**_

Aku tersenyum senang. Itachi-sama… Aku sudah mengumpulkan fotomu sampai ke-257.

Apakah dengan ini kau akan mencintaiku?

Aku terus memandangi rupamu setiap malam, kau sungguh tampan.

Aku terus menulis puisi untukmu setiap hari.

Aku selalu mengirim cokelat setiap hari valentine.

Dan selalu menunggu balasannya di white day, walau aku tidak pernah mendapatkan balasannya.

Oke, tak apa-apa.

Suatu hari kau akan mencintaiku bukan?

Kalau aku terus melakukan ini, kau akan mencintaiku bukan?

_**%%%**_

_**Foto ke 403.**_

Tiga tahun sejak yang ke 257.

Itachi-sama, ini fotomu yang ke 403. Aku sekarang sudah berumur 21 tahun.

Apakah kau ingat ulang tahunku? Karena aku selalu mengingat ulang tahunmu.

Dengan ini kau akan mencintaiku bukan?

Aku belum lelah menunggu.

_**%%%**_

_**Foto ke 509.**_

Delapan bulan sejak foto ke 403.

Aku melihatmu bersama seorang wanita. Dan kau tersenyum. Kau tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku.

Siapa dia?

Aaah… Kau akan mencintaiku pada akhirnya kan?

Aku mempercayaimu kau tahu?

_**%%%**_

_**Foto ke 523.**_

Wanita itu lagi? Aku mulai tidak sabar.

_**Itachi-sama. **_

Aku akan mendatangimu. Aku akan berhenti menyembunyikan diri. Aku akan memaksamu untuk melihatku, untuk mengakui keberadaanku.

Dengan ini, kau akan mencintaiku bukan? Ya kan?

* * *

**AN: Halooo… Ohayou gozaimasu! Chroma-chan adalah author baru di naruto fandom. Jadi bagi para senpai dan sesame author yang ada di sini, mohon bimbingannya. **

**Tolong beritahu chroma-chan tentang pendapat kalian pada fic gaje ini. Kalau ada saran, atau pertanyaan feel free untuk nanya di reviewnya ya… Hohoho. **

**Chroma akan seneng banget kalo kalian ikut memberi tahu chroma tentang pendapat kalian akan fic ini; kalau ada typo, EYD yang salah atau alur cerita yang susah di mengerti.**

**REVIEW please. Review = love = inspiration = faster update**


End file.
